Morning Pancakes
by Sashashipper
Summary: The morning after of Tom and Sasha


The bar was already crowded when they entered the room, Nathan James crew sat in the corner, ordering drinks and snacks. They were exhausted, but Captain Slattery wanted them to spend some time outside the ship, after last mission they need some time off. Sasha sat between Tom and Mike, trying to fit in small place in the middle of two large men. She ordered the beer, sitting quietly in the corner. Tom sat next to her, sipping his second drink, he took a sip of brown liquid which burns his throat. He wanted to talk with Sasha, but every subject he chose in his mind was just too boring or not important. He could only imagine how she felt, the last mission brock something in her and Tom was determinate to put those pieces together.

"Will you...are you…" he started awkwardly.

"Tom are you okay?" she smiled softly.

"Yeah, I just want to know if you're alright," he said, looking at the glass.

"I am. Thank you," she said, touching his arm.

After that soft gesture, the atmosphere getting lighter. They finally talk and even the loud voices of their colleagues don't bother them. Sasha was sipping her fifth drink, so as Tom, when Mike decided to came back. Tom and Sasha were already out of duty, they took some time off and decided to stay for one more drink together.

"Poor Mike, he needs to take them all to the ship," Tom said, laughing.

"Maybe we should help him?" Sasha asked.

"Not a chance, I prefer to stay here with you," he said, touching her cheek with his thumb.

"Tom." she whispered, "I…"

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." he pulled himself back on his seat.

"I didn't say I want you to stop," she said, pulling her body closer to him.

Sasha sat on his laps, surprising him, she settled down her hands on his neck, caressing it gently. Under her touch his skin burning, she waited till he opened his eyes to look at her and after a moment her lips connected with his in hot, passionate kiss. Tom moved his hands, grabbing her waist, he pulled her closer and started to kiss her neck. He unbuttoned first button of her shirt when both of them heard the noise behind their back.

"Uhm. We're closing." the waiter said, looking at the floor.

"Sorry," Sasha said, climbing down from Tom's laps.

They both looked at each other when Sasha has buckled down her shirt. They still had heavy breath and trying to figure out what had happened in the corner of that bar. They left it as the last customers when suddenly Sasha grabbed Tom's hand. They both drunk a lot, but both knew what they want. She gave him a quick kiss and after that whispered into his ear.

"Your place or mine?"

They barely were able to leave the taxi, Tom's hand caressed Sasha's back and her lips brushing his were all they could think about. He lifts her a little when they slip by the stone stars in front of his house. Tom's eyes opened wide, looking at her red face and icy blue eyes. She stood near the wall, when he tried to find his keys, he knew that kids are with Kara and Danny so no one will open it for them. He seeks it in every pocket of his shirt when suddenly he felt the cold hand in the back of his pants. Sasha put her hand into it and after a moment and slowly kiss, she reached the keys from his pocket. Tom's eyes shin even more when he opened the door with one hand, the other one touching Sasha naked back. When they finally walked the room, Tom lifts her up, her legs were wrapped around his waist when their lips connected again, with their tongues dancing in each other's mounts. Sasha's cold hands were holding Tom's face when they both reached the bed, he put her gently on the mattress and after a moment both of them were giving each other pleasure they never had.

Sasha gently opened her eyes, trying to get used to the morning sun. She turned around and saw his face, he was sleeping with his hand at her waist. She rolled gently from his warmth touch, trying not to wake him. Sasha found her clothes almost immediately, after that she dressed up and she wanted to leave before he wakes up. That night was so special for her that she wanted to remember all details, scents and that shivers getting true her spine every time he touched her. Sasha left the room, closing the door behind her, she was wearing jeans when suddenly the door opened loudly. Ashley and Sam walked the room with their backpacks, they stood a moment in the living room, looking at each other, when at once Ashley brock the silent.

"You're Sasha?" she asked.

"Uhm, yes," she said, looking at the kids.

"Dad talk about you. You're working together?" Sam asked, leaving the bag near the sofa.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I should leave earlier. We were…" Sasha said awkwardly.

"We're not kids anymore," Ashley said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Sorry."

"Will you eat breakfast with us?" Sam asked, sitting at the kitchen island.

"He wanted to ask if you can make pancakes. Dad always burning them."

"I could try." she smiled to Ashley and later to Sam, "but you need to help me."

Tom rolling at right with his eyes still closed, he touched Sasha's side of the bed. After he felt the cold spot of the place where she was only minutes ago, his eyes opened. He blinked to let his eyes get used to the sun, he opened them wildly and rolled again on his back. Tom never regret the night with a woman, but the only thing he regrets this time was that she left without him telling her what he feels. At once he stood up from the bed, hearing the laughter of his kids. He wore the jeans and shirt and walked by the door.

Saha was mixing the pancake dough when Sam walked by, he wanted to grab some strawberries, but instead of the fruits, his face was covered with Mehl. She grabbed a bit of powder in her hands and sprinkled his face.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You don't help. Ashley is cutting fruits and you eat them!" Sasha laugh.

"Because I'm hungry," he said, looking at her.

"You'll eat first one, but help Ashley."

"Okay," he answered, starting cutting bananas.

Tom stood in the doors, watching how good Sasha is with his kids. They were laughing, making pancakes and talking about how fun was with Kara and Danny. Tom was standing there some time, just admire Sasha and how happy his kids are. Since Darien died, they were serious and sad, like their childhood ended with mother's death.

"Might I help?" he said, walking to the kitchen.

"Sasha is making pancakes!" Sam said excitedly.

"I see that." he smiled at her.

"Set the table, pancakes will be right up." she said to the kids, "dad will help me clean that mess," she smirked.

They were standing in the kitchen together when the kids prepare the table. Tom couldn't help, he admires Sasha and how good she felt in his kitchen like in her own. Sudden stood in front of the sink when Tom stood behind her, he put a dirty bowl to the sink, touching her hand and after a second kissing her neck.

"What are you…"

"I'm kissing you. You left me in the empty bed after we have the most amazing sex in my life," he whispered to her ear.

"Most amazing? Captain, you making me blush." she turned to him. "if we don't eat those pancakes they will be cold." she said, looking at his lips.

"I can't let that happened or Sam will kill me," he said, taking the plate from here.

Tom took a few steps towards the table where kids were already waiting for their meal. Saha walked to the sofa where she left the jacked, later putting it on. She turned back and looked at Tom's family, the one she would never have.

"Hope you'll like those."

"We? You won't eat with us?" Tom asked surprised.

"I don't think it's a good idea. You need some family time together." she smiled.

Tom looked at her and later at his kids, she was right, after all, they been true they need time together. He smiled and gave a plate with pancakes to Ashley, she put it away and stood up. Ashley walked to Sasha, she held her hand and pulled her gently to the table, Sasha sat next to Tom with surprise in her eyes.

"You said family time." the girl said, "now it is family time." she gave her a plate.

"Thank you," Sasha said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Tom looked at his amazing kids and alter at Sasha. She was still emotional, Ashley's gesture was for her like warmth wind. Tom's hand lay on Sasha's back, when both of his children laugh, eating pancakes. He bent a bit and kissed Sasha's hair, she moved to him a bit, trying to feel his warmth on her body. Sasha was thinking about the decision she makes in the morning, if she left earlier, that moment would never happen, she looked at kids again and later at Tom. She was the happiest person on the planet and that's all because of pancakes.


End file.
